A Sword in the Rock
by HappyHamsters
Summary: The wind whispers and a girl's memory is taken.
1. Chapter 1

**Just**** a little preview**

The white snow was peppered with blood, a king's blood.

A young girl stared in horror at her fathers demise.

"Take the girl away." Commanded a tall man.

The young girl didn't struggle her apple green eyes gapped at her dead father.

A large man grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

She screamed as the world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

** 'Bout the time there's a chapter! By the way all these cities are real Hammerfell cities and I didn't make up the fruit and stuff.**

* * *

The desert wind was roaring through Hammerfell. The Alik'r Desert was a harsh territory with the rocky ground, the giant spires, the shifting sand and the red rock arches it was beautiful but very dangerous. It was no place for a child.

_Menel...Menel!_

A small girl quickly awoke from her sleep. She didn't look like any Redguard with her pale skin, elven ears, auburn curls and apple green eyes. Menel clutched at her gray cloak and peered out from the cave she was hiding in. The sandstorm had stopped while she slept.

"Rosteir? Am... Am I safe?" Menel ask.

_Yes, my darling. Seek out Staron in Sentinel._ Whispered the wind.

Menel grabbed her bag and crawled out of the cave and out into the red sunlight. She hurried to the sandstone road and began the long journey north.

* * *

2 Days later...

* * *

Menel stared in awe at the city. Huge, gold, domed towers rose into the blue sky and Iliac Bay sparkled in the sunlight. Ships and small boats floated in the Bay. Fishermen were pulling large nets of fish. Menel made her way to the market by the Bay.

"Buy your fresh fish here!" Yelled a merchant.

"Dragon fruit! Get here!" Yelled another.

"Get your Ironwood Nut strait from Skyrim!"

"Flat bread! Hot bread! Every kind of bread!"

Menel looked around and went to the bread stand.

"One loaf of wheat bread please." She told the Redguard.

"5 Septims, hon." The woman said handing her a loaf.

"Thanks!" Menel said give the woman her money.

Menel walked around finding food and clothes for herself.

_Find Staron._

"Where, Rosteir?" Menel said quietly.

_The docks._

Menel sighed and ran down to the wooden docks and began to ask about Staron.

She would have done it for hours had it not been for Rinison who was Staron's brother.

"He's in Dragonstar near Skyrim." Rinison explained.

"Thank you!" Menel said and turned to leave.

"Wait! Are you going alone?" He asked.

"Yes." She said turning to face him.

"No parents? How old are you?"

"No and 16."

"Well, just your luck I was going to go see him you could go with me!

"O... Okay." Menel said carefully.

"Great!" Said the copper skinned man. "Now where do what road do we take." He said stroking his dark brown hair and his gold eyes studied the map he had laid on a box.

"You can go to the cart it's over by the fish nets." Rinison said as he pointed to a large collection of nets.

"Thanks." Menel said walking slowly over to the smelly nets. She through her bag onto the old cart and leapt on to it herself. A few minutes later Rinison hopped on and they road off into the sunset.

* * *

2 Hours later...

* * *

Menel awoke to to clashing of swords. She looked around in shock at battle. Redguards were fighting bandits. Menel clutched her bag and looked around trying to find where she was balck mountains and cliffs surrounded her. She twisted around and was grabbed by Rinison and dragged to safety.

"Run Menel!" He cried.

Menel didn't wait for a second chance she sprinted down the cobble road and disappeared behind the dark mountain.

* * *

Days later...

* * *

Menel stumbled along the road by Dragontail Mountains. Her shoes were almost nothing but a scrap of leather and her cloak was caked with mud and blood. Tears ran down her pale cheeks.

_Keep going child._

Menel slipped and fall in the cold mud. She slowly made her way through the cold pass. Soon she spotted and large city.

"Dragonstar." She whispered to herself.

The large city sat right next to the Skyrim border. Menel hobbled to the city were she bagan her search for Staron.

* * *

1 Day later...

* * *

Menel was at The Bride's Beer when she found out where Staron was. She was talking to the innkeeper.

"...ya he left to join to Stormcloaks." The innkeeper explained.

"Thanks!" Menel said and quickly left with the news.

Almost everyone had heard of the Skyrim Stormcloaks so Menel knew where to find them.

"Looks like we're going to Windhelm." She said.

_Indeed._

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading and sorry for the shortness. Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chappie! It time to get my butt moving! Check out MissFabulous09 and FriedMarshmellow they've got some great stories! And don't worry Hava is coming! Thanks for the AWESOME Reviews!**

* * *

_Menel! Wake up child!_

Menel's green eyes flickered open. She sat in her room at the Candlelight inn. In Windhem Elfs weren't welcome. Menel was glad she wasn't a Dunmer but she was still disliked. The Nords were hostile to her. Menel reminded herself what she came here to do. She quickly got dressed in her leather armor and left the dark inn. She hurried to the large Palace of The Kings and walked inside. It was a old and beautiful palace but it wasn't as beautiful was the palaces in Hammerfell. Jarl Ulfic Stormcloak sat unimpressed on his stone throne. Menel walked up to him.

"Sir?" Menel asked carefully.

"Yes." Said the blond man he had a deep Nordic accent.

"I'm looking for a man named Staron. Do you know where he is?"

"Umm... I think he was sent to Whiterun to tell the Jarl there a message. But he should be back soon." The Jarl said.

"Thank you." Menel said and sat at the long table.

Menel opened her bag and grabbed half of a bread loaf and some cheese. She quickly ate it. She looked at the Nords drinking their horrible mead. She drank her milk and uncomfortable avoided their stares.

* * *

Three hours later...

* * *

Menel was almost asleep when the palace door swung open.

_Menel! You must speak to him. He can help you. Tell him you need he to __help you find a Dragon Priest. You must find the mask of Otar the Mad._

Menel look up and saw a man. He had dark skin, black hair that was in a ponytail, a braided beard and brown eyes.

"Staron." She whispered and she got up. Menel hurried over to the Redguard.

"Staron!" She yelled.

Staron turned.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He demanded.

"Please I know your brother! I need your help!"

"I don't care if you say you know my brother. I'm not helping you."

"You brother's name is Rinison he was coming to visit you. He died in a bandit attack."

"How do you know that?"

"I was with him!"

"But still why do you need my help?"

"I'm 16, I'm not really the best fighter and I'll pay 500 Septims"

"What do you want?"

"I need to find the mask of Otar the Mad."

"You do know he's... dead, right? And he's mad." Staron said.

"I know that! That's why I'm hiring you."

"How do I know you won't stab me in the back once we're inside?"

"You'll see me coming."

Staron huffed. "Fine!"

Menel grabbed her bag. "Let's go."

"I hate the Reach." Staron grumbled.

* * *

4 Days later in the Reach...

* * *

Menel had nearly died three times. She agreed with Staron, she hated the hated the Reach. She the prickly Juniper trees. She hated the stupid cliffs and she hated the Forsworn. A soft mist floated around them as they walked. They where heading North. Menel wondered why Rostier needed the mask.

"Menel? Nirn to Menel." Staron siad tapping her shoulder.

"What?" Menel said quickly looking up.

"We're here."

"Really?" Menel said looking at the old tomb.

It had huge arches and steps leading up to the old, iron door.

"It's Ragnvald all right." Staron said gazing at the arches.

They carefully snuck in together.

* * *

Satron and Menel crept through the main room and went down a hall. In the distance both of them could hear Draugr romping around. An ancient door stood between them and the Draugr. Staron adjusted his ebony armor and grabbed his two ebony swords. Menel grabbed her elven bow. Staron opened the door and Menel quickly and quietly shot a Draugr on the wood bridge. The other one charged at Staron but he was too quick her slash his swords and the Draugr crumbled to dust. They ran up the stairs to the tomb of the Dragon priest. There was two empty slots about the size of a human skull.

"We have to find the skull keys." Staron explained.

Menel nodded. "Where?"

"Through those two doors." Staron said pointing at two hallways.

"I'll go through to left. You go through the right."

"Got it."

They both separated down the hallways.

* * *

Menel carefully entered a large room. She was on one side and the door to the next room was on the other side. Small streams of water flowed through space in-between. Menel spotted a Draugr Deathlord prowling the bridge that connected the two sides. She notched a steel arrow and let it rip. The Draugr Deathlord crumbled. Menel snuck across the creaky bridge and went into through the door into a twisted hallway. She crept into the room and saw a woman fighting three Draugr. Menel began to shoot to Draugr and soon they were dead.

"Thanks!" The woman said caching her breath and wiping the blood of her black and red blade. She had gold hair pinned in a bun, her gold eyes flashed and her light gold was covered in blood.

"What's you name?" She ask Menel.

"Umm... Menel."

"Mine's Hava."

* * *

**MHAHAHA A cliffy! Well not really but hey it's a chapter! This chapters are going to be 700-1000 words long soooo ya! Review please!**


End file.
